Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. As a result, consumers now have access to various services or devices that provides unique services online or offline. However, in many cases the available services and devices often work in isolation because each service or device typically provides different service and uses different connectivity techniques. Thus, interoperation between the devices or services is very limited. As a result, the service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to provide a sophisticated service facilitating interoperation between the individual devices and services.